


About you,about the cat

by melota



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melota/pseuds/melota
Summary: 梅格洛尔搬进了一个流浪猫到处都是的小镇，在小镇上，他认识了只红色的长毛猫。那只红色长毛猫总让梅格洛尔想起自己哥哥，梅斯罗斯。他们从陌生人，到成为朋友，再到梅格洛尔送它走完世间的旅程。所谓“世间好物不坚牢，彩云易散琉璃脆”，大概如此吧。





	About you,about the cat

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：  
*大梅没有任何戏份，二梅在文中都像个配角。只是为了讲述二梅对大梅的思念。  
*猫咪部分的内容原型是我家的橘猫毛毛，养猫的知识不一定是正确的。

安吉斯小镇并不繁华，却有很多很多的流浪猫。没有经过居民们的同意，它们拉帮结派、擅自划分好了自己的势力范围，渐渐成了镇上的一大公害，原本的可怜可爱也都变成了可恶——尤其是在发情季。不堪其扰的居民组织了一个流浪猫协会，筹集了足够的资金后，开始给镇上的猫咪们进行绝育，还搞了几次领养活动。这一项目的成果堪称惊喜，如今提起流浪猫，安吉死小镇居民们不再是咬牙切齿，而是有些心疼地说上一句“可怜的小宝贝”。  
在流浪猫协会还没有成立之前，梅格洛尔就搬进了安吉斯小镇，他的家当不多，又在镇上买了些家具和日用品，就这么安顿下来了。  
虽说是搬家了，但梅格洛尔依然是深居简出，在这荒凉的小镇上，并没有人关心这从别的城市搬来的新居民，人们对他的了解只限于“弄个留长头发搞摇滚（也可能是搞音乐）的小伙子”。其实他不搞摇滚，音乐现在也不是必要的话题，但长头发倒是符合特征。  
安吉斯小镇的居民大多都去外面的大城市打拼去了，那些离开的人向往着繁忙的、快节奏的、追求效率的日子，而留在这里的人，年纪都比较大，过着安静的、有点与世隔绝的生活。像这样的居民在安吉斯小镇到处都是，梅格洛尔的邻居也是这样，她是个八十多岁的老太太，牙齿快掉光了，头上却找不到一根白头发，天气好的时候，几乎一整天都坐在院子里，有时是看书，有时是逗逗流窜到自己院子里的流浪猫。  
老太太们总是更招猫咪的喜欢，毕竟她们大多不会赶走那些无家可归的猫咪，只要猫咪没有攻击性、不张牙舞爪，哪怕调皮一些，也能得到老太太的投喂。而流浪猫对人的情绪感知也更加敏感，它们清楚自己如何表现才能获得人类的好感，因此，为了能吃上一口美味的食物，它们也会在可能的投喂者面前表现得格外乖顺。  
来邻居老太太院子里的猫并不止一只，因为小镇上的流浪猫不断繁衍，小奶猫的频率也很高。偶尔透过窗户，梅格洛尔能看到四五只猫在老太太面前撒娇打滚，眼睛紧紧盯着她手里特斯准备的猫咪零食。  
俨然成为镇上“灾害”的流浪猫其实并没有这么招人喜欢，它们的皮毛总会沾染上不知何处的灰尘，有人靠近时会下意识地做出攻击，对人类也说不上友善，更有甚者会闯进居民的家中偷吃食物，把房子弄的一团糟，考虑到以上种种，它们就变得远不如宠物猫可爱。与其说它们是宠物猫的同类，不如说是流浪的兽类，每日饥饱不定，时时刻刻都在争抢地盘——当然了，人类的投喂也是它们不惜一切代价争抢地盘的原因。  
梅格洛尔实在无事可做时，也会学邻居老太太那样在庭院里消磨时间。他们两家只隔了一道矮矮的白色篱笆，互相都能看见院子里的情况，隔壁的声音也能听见。  
只要住在安吉斯小镇上，就必须适应猫叫，那就像是生活的背景音乐，又或者是安吉斯小镇的主题曲，无论你想不想听到，都只能接受。因此，梅格洛尔并不惊讶隔壁的猫叫。  
每一只猫的叫声都是独一无二的。  
梅格洛尔有着奇怪的天赋，他能用声音分辨猫，哪怕是一母同胞的兄弟，他也能分得清清楚楚。这个天赋他谁也没告诉过，而且听起来一点用处都没有，除非那一天他想组建一个猫咪合唱团。但这奇怪的天赋令他发现隔壁家来了一位陌生的访客，而且听起来不像是刚出生的小奶猫，反而是只即将步入青年期的强壮大猫。  
在那天，出于一瞬间的好奇，梅格洛尔看见了草丛里蹲坐的长毛猫。那只长毛猫显然还没有发育到体型最大的时候，棕褐色和红色混在一起的皮毛有点脏，尾巴环绕在脚边，在一群活泼的同伴身边，显得格外沉静。老太太把准备好的猫食盆放在脚下，慢悠悠地往里面添些猫粮，而有些按耐不住的猫已经挤到前面去，把头埋进食盆里。  
第一次来的红色长毛猫似乎没有预料到这种情况，它在这方面经验不足，应该是跟着同伴才过来的，有些拘束地叫了两声，还被老太太摸了摸下巴那儿的毛毛，也不躲开。  
“我以前没见过你，亲爱的。”老太太一边往食盆里加猫粮，一边说，“你的毛色真漂亮，有点像狐狸，不过你的颜色更好看些。你叫什么？……我叫你玛戈好吗？她和你一样漂亮。”  
远远的，梅格洛尔见那只红色长毛猫轻轻甩了甩尾巴，但注意力已经被食盆里的猫粮带走了。它漫不经心地又叫了一声，也往前面去，低头吃了起来。老太太笑着说：“不用着急，亲爱的，我还有好多呢。”说着，她又摸了摸长毛猫的脊背，顺滑的触感令她忍不住又呼噜了几次。  
整个喂食过程不过十来分钟，难得吃饱的猫咪悠闲地趴在草地上，懒洋洋地晒着下午时分温暖舒适的日光；也有的吃完就一溜烟地跑开了；而被老太太取名叫“玛戈”的长毛猫则走到院子里靠近篱笆的的那一块，有条不紊地开始舔毛清洁的日常。  
那时，无由来想要看看这只长毛猫是如何给自己舔毛的梅格洛尔有些能理解人为什么需要动物的陪伴了，它们能分散你的注意力，让你抛开那些陷入纠结和过完回忆的思绪，转而去想一些诸如“今天要喂化毛膏”、“我要买个猫抓板”之类的琐碎小事上。当空白单调的生活被生动的动物伙伴填满之后，关于过去的记忆就会被淡化，伤痛与疤痕也就这么成为真正的回忆了。  
察觉到他的视线，红色长毛猫警惕地站起来，甚至弓着腰部，连尾巴也高高翘起。纵然知道镇上的流浪猫大多劣迹斑斑，当梅格洛尔对它们没有什么恶意，也对眼前的这只没有。他想，也许自己吓到了玛戈。  
玛戈与他对视了好一会儿，眼中满是不安和畏惧，但大概是隔开两个院子的白色篱笆给了它安全感，它稍稍退开一些后，又继续舔毛的事业了。看着这一幕，梅格洛尔愉悦地笑了笑，用低低的声音说道：“下午好，玛戈。”他的自言自语玛戈自然是听不见的，哪怕是听见也不会明白是说给自己听的，因此这完全没有打扰到玛戈。  
梅格洛尔与玛戈就这么认识了，不过在那之后其实也没有近距离接触过多少次，基本都是隔着篱笆，梅格洛尔看邻居老太太喂它。而玛戈那身颜色漂亮红色的长毛在没有修剪的情况下，令它像一只逃开了剪毛的羊，让人担心它是如何度过炎热的夏天的。  
  
过了两年，玛戈成长为了一只强壮的大猫，梅格洛尔去查了查资料，它应该是一只缅因猫，不过不是纯种的。玛戈在镇上混得不错——只有它给其他猫咪舔毛的份儿，没有别的猫咪给它舔毛的份儿。  
这两年里发生的事情不算多，算的上是噩耗的大概是邻居埃尔顿老太太去世了，而这还是梅格洛尔先发现的。埃尔顿老太太没有熬过寒冷的冬天，在某天夜里的梦中，就这么离开了。第一天梅格洛尔还以为是天气不好，老太太不出来院子里，但又过了两天，院子里的雪堆得越来越多后，直觉告诉梅格洛尔他应当去邻居家敲门看看。  
他用力敲了好几次，又不忘喊上埃尔顿老太太的名字，然后耐心地等了几分钟，但始终无人应答。梅格洛尔意识到，也可以说是猜到接下来他会见到什么了，他打电话报警后，撞开了埃尔顿老太太家的门。房子里隐隐弥漫着一股味道，梅格洛尔对那相当熟悉，心中的猜测也大概确认了，他在电话中对接线员说了地址，也见到了埃尔顿老太太的最后一面。  
独居的老太太葬礼办得很简单，在葬礼上，埃尔顿夫人——埃尔顿老太太的女儿特地向他表达了谢意，她还把自己的孩子们介绍给梅格洛尔认识。她有三个孩子，凯西和莉莉是双胞胎，而罗伯特是年纪最小的弟弟。  
等冬天过去后，埃尔顿老太太去世的悲伤也消散了。原本空出来的房子也迎来了新的入住者，正是埃尔顿夫人和她的孩子们。她还带着三个孩子上门拜访了梅格洛尔，给他送了自己家做的曲奇饼干，言谈交流中知道，埃尔顿太太和丈夫离婚了，在母亲去世后，她决定带着孩子们回到故乡。  
  
天气稍稍暖和后，在冬天里一度没有踪影的流浪猫们又出现在小镇上，重新成为了主角。而居民们组织的流浪猫协会也终于组建起来，正在到处给流浪猫绝育和到各家各户募捐。梅格洛尔也捐了些钱，忽然又想起许久不曾来过的玛戈。冬天是个残酷的季节，许多流浪动物都熬不过去，因为没有取暖的地方，也没有足够的食物，何况人类的居住地也不一定适合它们的生存。  
他的担心很快因为玛戈的再度出现而被打消了。玛戈脖子上戴着一个和毛色一样的驱虫环，上面还写着一行字，但太远了，辨认不出来。梅格洛尔这才想起，流浪猫协会在上门募捐时说过，会在绝育过的流浪猫身上做标记。  
玛戈依然没有到梅格洛尔的院子里来，而是轻车熟路地跑进了埃尔顿家，还疑惑地看着院子里的秋千，敏捷地跳了上去，满意地眯着眼睛盘成一个红色的毛团。那个秋千是埃尔顿家搬进来后找人在院子里修的。孩子们就爱玩这个，往常总看到莉莉和罗伯特坐在上面来回荡，而凯西给他们推。  
埃尔顿家的孩子们很快和玛戈碰面了，它们回头冲房子里大喊：“妈妈，这里有一只好大的猫猫！它还是红色的！”  
而年纪最小的罗伯特则激动地说：“我从来没有见过一只红色的猫！”姐姐莉莉就打断他，“罗伯特，你就没见过几只猫好吗。”  
孩子们的叫声惊动了埃尔顿夫人，她匆匆忙忙从房子里跑了出来，大声问怎么了发生什么事了。凯西指着秋千上的玛戈说：“妈妈，这只猫占了我们的秋千。它还是红色的！”  
“噢，吓死我了，我以为是遇到了什么危险。也许它是只流浪猫，以前这里就很多流浪猫，没想到现在还是这样，别那么大惊小怪我的宝贝们。好了，你们离我远点，不要靠近它 流浪猫也是有危险的。”埃尔顿夫人让孩子走远一些，自己在秋千前蹲下来，伸手试探性地摸了摸玛戈的背。玛戈先是浑身一抖，然后懒懒地睁开眼睛，脑袋转向另一边，没有反抗，估计是对人类的摸毛行为早就习以为常。  
孩子们屏息凝神地看着这一幕，莉莉忽然说，“妈妈它脖子上有个东西。”而罗伯特也说了一句：“我也看见了，是个带子。”凯西又说，“不是的罗伯特，这是一个环。上面有字，妈妈，你看一下写的是什么。”  
“好了好了，别吵孩子们。”埃尔顿夫人一面安抚猫，一面安抚三个孩子，她微微伸直腰，脖子也伸长了仔细看着那条红色的驱虫环，把上面的字念了出来：“已绝育，公猫。……看来是之前那个流浪猫协会的功劳了。”  
这话说出来后，远远关注这边的梅格洛尔倒是有些愣了，哭笑不得地自顾自摇头。受埃尔顿老太太的影响，他觉得“玛戈”这个名字和玛戈也挺合适的，但却没想到玛戈其实是只公猫。而他还这么默默称呼了玛戈好几个月，现在都改不过来了。  
但玛戈其实什么称呼都不理，还团在秋千上，任由埃尔顿夫人揉自己下巴的毛毛。胆子向来比较大的凯西见此，就用一种接近讨好的语气对母亲说：“妈妈，我们能养它吗？它看起来好乖。”莉莉估计和凯西一样都喜欢猫咪，也跟着点头说：“是啊妈妈，它这么乖，这么温顺，我们能和它相处得很好的。”  
她们的话倒是让埃尔顿夫人有些意动了，她手上动作不停，见罗伯特不说话，就问：“罗伯特，你呢？……如果你们三个都答应我一起好好照顾它，尽自己的责任，我们就养它吧。”闻言，两个姐姐一起看向弟弟，罗伯特回过神来，也露出欣喜的模样，连忙点头答应。  
“那好吧，既然大家都决定要养猫，那么我们的家庭就多了以为新的成员！来，宝贝们，给我们的新成员取个名字吧。”埃尔顿夫人蹲得有些脚麻了，于是笑着站起来说。  
“马丁·路德！”爱读书的凯西抢先说道，“就这个名字吧妈妈！这个名字超赞！”  
凯西的话令埃尔顿夫人有些想笑，却又皱起眉头说：“凯西亲爱的，没有一只猫的名字会叫‘马丁·路德’，这太奇怪了。”  
“好吧……”被否决后，凯西蔫蔫地低下头去，小声嘀咕：“叫‘加尔文’也可以。”  
“都不行，想个正常点的名字。”埃尔顿夫人继续拒绝，又说：“不用这么着急，名字可以慢慢想，现在我们先给小猫做个窝吧。再给它做点吃的。走吧，去屋里。”她小心翼翼地抱起红色长毛猫，也不嫌弃它身上的尘土，长毛猫没有多大的抗拒，还一动一动地甩着自己的尾巴。  
她这么一说，莉莉倒是想起来了：“妈妈，厨房零食柜上放了两包猫粮，我之前看到过的。”  
孩子们的目光全都黏在了红色长毛猫的身上，他们目不转睛地看着它，生怕它跑出妈妈的怀抱继续自己的流浪生涯。等埃尔顿夫人打开屋门，抱着长毛猫进屋，他们才纷纷轻松的笑容。  
见他们回到房子里，梅格洛尔的视线重新落回面前摊开的书本上。经过刚刚那个小插曲，他都忘记自己看到哪一行了，大部分的心思都在长毛猫那边。扪心自问，梅格洛尔是真的很喜欢长毛猫的红色皮毛，那种颜色并不是鲜艳的、夺目的，连他自己也想不到比较正当的理由来解释。但看着那只体型远大于其他同类的长毛猫，他的脑子里总会莫名其妙地出现一个人的影子，虽然没有喊出他的名字，但梅格洛尔知道那个人是谁。  
——是他的兄长，梅斯罗斯。  
“想念”这种情感是不需要讲理的，往往都是就这么突然出现，可能是被某个场景刺激到，也可能是毫无由来的，猛烈爆发。梅格洛尔实在不想继续去读眼前这本书了，他没办法集中精力，抑制不住地想念着他的哥哥，而脑海里的那个影子却渐渐模糊，好像被融化了一般。  
梅斯罗斯是个精灵，而玛戈是只被取错了名字的公猫，找不出一点相似，连物种都不同。梅格洛尔嘲笑自己近乎荒诞的想法，却又想到他们那相似的红色，好像那就是他勉强能站住脚的理由。  
  
玛戈，不，被埃尔顿夫人一家收养后，它有了一个新的名字：“大胖”（Big Boy ）。因为它的体型实在是太大了，镇上已经没有其他的猫咪敢挑衅它，而且它只要蹲坐在那儿，就让人感觉威慑力十足。  
大胖非常受埃尔顿一家的喜爱，它们完全接纳了它，三个孩子们更是成了大胖的跟屁虫。有了照顾自己的人后，大胖也的确不再流浪了了，通常只在院子里打转，有时也回去隔壁家串门。它是只脾气温和的猫咪（梅格洛尔猜可能绝育后的猫咪都会脾气变好），很快就成为了这条街上的老人家们公认的宠儿，到哪家都会得到热烈的欢迎和招待。  
埃尔顿三姐弟也带过大胖来梅格洛尔家做客，许久没有和小孩子们相处过的梅格洛尔倒显得有些拘束了，他好不容易从冰箱里找出了一盒牛奶，又给大胖找了个纸箱。然而大胖并没有接受梅格洛尔的好意，它依然蹲守在埃尔顿三姐弟的脚边，注视着梅格洛尔，仿佛自己是他们三个人的守护者。  
坐在沙发上的三个孩子们性格活泼，总会提出一些奇奇怪怪的问题，对此梅格洛尔倒是有着丰富的经验——他的弟弟们也不同样如此吗？虽然有些问题自己也解答不了，但也没有随便应付过去，只是诚恳地说“我也不知道”。  
大胖看他们几个人聊天也不觉得无聊，反而饶有兴致地观察着他们，在梅格洛尔开口说话时总会“喵喵”地叫上两声，乍一听还挺有节奏，像是应和也像是认同。  
可能是梅格洛尔对孩子和动物都是一张人畜无害的亲切笑脸，哪怕平时在小镇上表现得有些孤僻，他还是被埃尔顿三姐弟归为“我们和蔼可亲的邻居”这一列中，也就这么参与到了他们的成长过程。  
  
人类的生命并不能说很长，相对于精灵来说，甚至是非常短暂的。这也令他们的成长速度在精灵眼里变得很快，似乎一眨眼就从孩子变成了青年。  
而猫呢？猫的寿命就更短了，人类的十几年就是他们在这世界上的全部旅程，有些运气不好的流浪猫，可能连十几年都没有，在几年内就会被各种各样的病痛夺走生命。大胖的运气着实不错，可能是它有一张讨人喜欢的圆脸，也可能是它强壮的体魄，令它在埃尔顿家一直无病无灾到老年。  
随着它变老的进程，原本油光水亮的红色皮毛也渐渐黯淡了，失去了原来的光泽，精力也大不如前，灵活矫健的身姿也越来越迟钝。但埃尔顿家的孩子们才刚刚成长到人生的黄金时刻，他们再也不会追不上大胖的步伐，也能轻易抱起大胖，但他们相互陪伴的时间却变少了，学业、工作、恋爱占据了他们的闲暇时间，大胖成了他们童年过后的配角  
当埃尔顿家一家四口都忙碌时，大胖也不会去打搅他们，而是静静地趴在院子里的秋千上。有时它也会跑到隔壁家，去梅格洛尔给他准备的瓦楞纸箱里睡觉，又或者是去他门边小花盆那儿吸猫薄荷。等它玩够了，天香黑下来，就慢悠悠地跑回家。  
见大胖过来玩，梅格洛尔都会搬张椅子坐在它身边，他这个院子不招猫，或许是出于动物的直觉，其他镇上的流浪猫好像很害怕他，只有埃尔顿家的大胖勇于闯入魔王的地盘，并占领了自己的领地。  
在人类之中生活了这么久，梅格洛尔以为自己已经习惯了他们身上时间流逝的速度。可惜这并不代表他能习惯动物身上的快速衰老，他意识到大胖已经是一只老年猫了，也许过不了几年，它就要追随者埃尔顿老太太的脚步离开人世了。  
但梅格洛尔无能为力。  
面对生死这样的自然规律，人类是无助的，精灵也是，他们什么都改变不了，所谓的接受也不过是无可奈何。梅格洛尔有些苦涩地想，他现在和大胖是亲密的好朋友了，它的毛毛可以随便被摸，大胖也不会对他露出爪子……但大胖却不能长久地留在他的身边。正如他曾在东方人的书本上所看到的：“世间好物不坚牢，彩云易散琉璃脆。”  
  
如埃尔顿老太太一般，大胖也没有等到春天到来那一日就静悄悄地离开了这个世界。其实所有人心里都有了准备，但到了这一天，听到这个消息，心中还是难过起来，他们感到后悔，质问自己为什么不在大胖身上多花些心思，说不定他们能早点发现大胖的异常。  
埃尔顿家为大胖举行了一个葬礼，梅格洛尔也在客人的名单中。他的情绪比埃尔顿三姐弟要平静些，大约是经历了太多的生离死别，在告别一道上，既习惯又表现得力不从心，好像早就失去了悲伤的力气。  
凯西和莉莉把大胖最喜欢的猫咪玩具放在大胖的身边，罗伯特则放了一本相册。他们憋着眼泪，就像多年前在外婆的葬礼上那样努力控制着自己，但最后还是眼眶通红，哽咽着说“再见”。埃尔顿夫人的情况也说不上多好，她一直低着头，安慰着孩子们：“我们会一直想念它的，它永远都是我们的家人……永远。”  
一同来参加葬礼的人纷纷走上前去，温言细语地表达着自己的遗憾与不舍，埃尔顿夫人抹了抹眼角，勉强笑道：“这没什么，我们知道这一天总会来的。我们在一起时很快乐，大胖也很喜欢我们。……噢，原谅我，它是个很好的小伙子，真的，它那么好，我们以后一定会在天堂重逢的。”她说着说着，眼泪又落了下来，脸部的肌肉有些抽搐，再也无法摆出笑容。  
其他人给她递了张纸巾，孩子们低低地哭着，这一幕多么令人心碎。  
而另一边，梅格洛尔沉默地站在大胖的墓碑前，上面还贴着大胖满脸认真的正面照，那大概是七八年前拍的，那时它还是个青春洋溢的小伙子，在安吉斯小镇号令群猫，是所有流浪猫的无冕之王。  
看着那张照片，梅格洛尔有片刻的走神。严格来说，他并不是大胖的家人，一直以来扮演的角色也不过是个“对大胖挺好的邻居”，但这种好却不是毫无理由的，只是如今说来他却有些心虚。  
他看着那张照片约有两三秒，等回过神来，他把自己为大胖做的雕像拿出来，轻轻地放在墓前，算作他的告别礼物。  
做一个手臂那么大的猫咪雕像难不倒一位费诺里安，这可以说是一个很简单的活计。他曾经是战士，曾经是诗人，同时也是一位工匠，虽然比不得库茹芬和费诺，却也足够出色。梅格洛尔仔细地给大胖的雕像上了层颜色，红色是主要的色调，还在底座上写了它曾拥有过的两个名字：“玛戈／大胖”。  
看到自己刻上的名字，梅格洛尔忽然笑了一声，用仅有自己能听见的话音说道，“再见。”  
可能是这声“再见”声音实在太过轻微，梅格洛尔都没能察觉自己是下意识地用昆雅语说出来的，他还笑着，又重复了一遍：“再见。”  
  
一年后，梅格洛尔搬离了安吉斯小镇，像镇上的那些流浪猫那样，继续自己的流浪旅途。他和自己的邻居们告别，把镇上的房子卖了，买了一辆车，把全部家当都放在车上，漫无目的地开上路。  
他不知道自己的终点在哪里，也不知道走那一条路，能到达真正的终点。  
途中，车窗外的风景向后退去，梅格洛尔哼着自己写过的歌，在他休息时，也依然会梦到梅斯罗斯。记得有一个晚上，在梦里，他对梅斯罗斯说：“我遇到了一只和你很像的猫。”  
等梦醒来，他怎么回想，都想不起来自己梦到过什么了。


End file.
